


Innocently Teasing

by StrawberryCat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCat/pseuds/StrawberryCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima and Takao's relationship was full of provocations and silly jokes from Takao's part. And even unintentional provocations at seven in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocently Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this one is so silly, but I love it. It might be a little OOC, I'm sorry.

Midorima woke up in that lazy morning lazily, stretched and sighed. He stared at the clock, that struck something close to seven or that had something to do with seven or something like that (Midorima didn't have his glasses on, so it was hard to tell). And looked to the side.  
Takao slept like a seven year old kid, all spread on his side of the bed in a rather impossible and flexible position.  
Shintaro slightly smiled at the sight, standing up and starting his systematic morning rituals. It was Saturday, he didn't have school, but he followed them thoroughly.   
He arrived at the kitchen and sighed. The mess of plates from last night was still there (Takao had insisted that they cooked together, but Midorima was a disaster in the kitchen, which resulted in wasted ingredients and dirty dishes). Not happy in the slightest with Takao's lack of organization, Shintaro started to wash the dishes, because he knew the other would soon wake up and be ready to cook breakfast (and the shooting guard had to admit his cooking was rather good).  
And so things were, Oha-Asa was passing on the radio in an audible and intelligible volume even with the noise of water, the "splash" making itself present when Midorima had to rinse the dishes, everything apparently quiet in the neighborhood... 

"Shin-chan..." Takao called the other lazily. Shintaro turned around to face him, just to nearly have a heart attack and a nosebleed.  
Kazunari was there, leaning on the door in his sleepiness, wearing nothing more, nothing less and only a random T-shirt of Midorima, that was probably the first thing he thought that he could put on and, apparently, it was the same shirt that the taller was wearing on the day before. Before... Everything happened.  
But that wasn't the problem.  
Midorima had just noticed how sexy Takao was dressed like that. The T-shirt was a bit loose – expected – showing the other's collarbone through the hole of the head. But it wasn't long enough, which gave an expectant air.

"Ka-Kazunari?!" Shintaro asked disoriented, walking two steps back and leaning on the sink. Oha-Asa had just announced the position of Cancer in the ranking of the zodiac signs, as well as the lucky item of the day, something that was entirely ignored even by the mites that floated in the air.  
Takao yawned, which made him temporarily lose his balance and stagger forward one or two steps (he was a complete disaster after waking up, it took him around ten minutes to go back to his normal and silly being).

"Shin-chan, did you see where I left my clothes?" he asked still confused, trying to keep leaning on the door with great difficulty.  
But Midorima wasn't giving a fuck (almost literally) about Takao's clothes. He was more worried about his own clothes. His pants, to be more exact. That, suddenly, seemed to be getting gradually tighter...

"Never mind, I remembered." having that said, he turned around and went stumbling to the living room. He hadn't walked three steps when he tripped on air and bent forward to try to reestablish his balance. And as the laws of physics always work, the T-shirt rose a little on the rear, letting certain areas visible.  
Shintaro swallowed dryly, turning back to his dishes dirty with soap, believing that it would help him summon all the self-control he had kept inside of him and the one he didn't have too. But, even so, he took a glance over his shoulder.


End file.
